Talk:Majora
How does she have morality issues? Empty Superior (talk) 14:39, September 19, 2016 (UTC) The point that I'm trying to say is that can Majora choose to be anything other than evil? Considering how there aren't any beings similar to Majora puts its morality into question. AustinDR (talk) 08:45, September 19, 2016 (UTC) I am kind of torn on this concept of Moral Agency, On one Hand Majora is clearly self aware of the choices it is making and likes to commit world endangering atrocities for the Evulz. In the moon however there are several clones of Majora who seem to be confused about the whole concept of Morality, Majora on the other hand seems much more knowingly malevolent and even tries to frame Link as the bad guy even giving him the evil Fierce Deity Mask knowing full well of its dark powers so it could pretend to be good. I personally do not see this to be a mitigating factor I personally think he/it counts as a Complete Monster and generally meets all the criteria for a CM and is an arguably worse villain than Yuga or Zant, but if someone is here to disagree with me that is fine as well. I am only doing this to get it off my chest, thank you. Xmike920 (talk) 23:34, March 8, 2017 (UTC)Xmike920Xmike920 (talk) 23:34, March 8, 2017 (UTC) Category Request Can someone please add Game Bosses to Majora's Mask, please? VideoGamerGuy95 (talk) 01:15, March 4, 2017 (UTC) Majora needs to be a Complete Monster, he has no positive, humane, merciful, or even honorable traits what so ever. Unlike Ganondorf who wants power, Majora just seem to want nothing but misery and death. Nothing good or even nuetral can come from Majora, he's the perfect example of a Complete Monster.MisterGroad (talk) 18:30, June 8, 2017 (UTC) Rename Could someone with the neccessary rights rename the page to Majora's Mask? Majora was only the creator, but the demonic presence and the one responsible for the game's actions is the mask itself. --Grizzhly (talk) 23:15, May 2, 2017 (UTC) :Please? --Grizzhly (talk) 13:50, June 22, 2017 (UTC) So, once again about the name: According to in-game quotes, the mask was used by a tribe for ancient rituals until its powers grew too great and it was sealed away. The creator Majora is not even mentioned in the game (only in the manga, if I remember correctly, and there Majora is a beast of whose body the mask is created out of). Also, all wikis I have seen so far regard the mask as evil, not Majora. Majora is an entity seperate from the mask. "The mask that was stolen from me... It is called Majora's Mask. It is an accursed item from legend that is said to have been used by an ancient tribe in its hexing rituals. It is said that an evil and wicked power is bestowed upon the one who wears that mask. According to legend... the troubles caused by Majora's Mask were so great... the ancient ones, fearing such catastrophe, sealed the mask in shadow forever, preventing its misuse. But now, that tribe from the legend has vanished, so no one really knows the true nature of the mask's power... ...But I feel it. I went to great lengths to get that legendary mask. When I finally had it... I could sense the doom of a dark omen brewing. It was that unwelcome feeling that makes your hair stand on end. And now... that imp has it... I am begging you! You must get that mask back quickly or something horrible will happen!" --Grizzhly (talk) 00:20, December 17, 2017 (UTC) ''Majora's ''Mask '''is the name of the mask itself, and one of the three forms that Majora takes. Majora is not a separate entity, it is an evil deity that possesses the mask. Also, I don't know which wikis you are looking at because ''Zeldapedia ''agrees that '''Majora is the antagonist, while the mask itself is Majora's Mask. And while Zelda Wiki doesn't refer the antagonist as Majora, they agree that the mask itself is called Majora's Mask. The quote that you put up there even refers the mask as an item and that an evil power is bestowed upon the person that wears it.ShockwaveDude120 (talk) 00:36, December 17, 2017 (UTC) :Nothing in the games gives any indication to what Majora is supposed to be. He/she/it is never mentioned out of the context of "Majora's Mask/Wrath/Incarnation". Zeldapedia even states that it is only the assumed name. :All we know about the mask ist that it was used for tribal sorcery. The manga adds the implication that someone (not a villain) carved it out of the armor of a beast that wanted to die. Whether either the beast, the man, or none of them is called Majora is unknown. :So for all we know out of the game's context, the evil being is the mask itself. It grants power to the mask's wearer but whether this is because of the tribes magic or some evil entity is unknown. No being called Majora is ever met or referenced (except the mask's name) in the game. For all we know, the tribe that used it for rituals could be called "The Majoras" or something like that. :All in all, I don't see why we should use speculation when we have a perfectly valid reason to call it "Majora's Mask". --Grizzhly (talk) 01:54, December 17, 2017 (UTC) The manga is not canon, first off. Second, the fact that the name, Majora's Mask, refers to its first form and that name', Majora', carries on with its later forms implies that it's named Majora. Third, the fact that the mask has a mind of its own speaking indicates that there is indeed some kind of deity or corrupting influence possessing it. I don't know why the character should be referred as one of its first forms, rather than just simply Majora. Also, the tribe that used it were referred as "the Ancient Ones" by the Happy Mask Salesman. ShockwaveDude120 (talk) 02:07, December 17, 2017 (UTC) :Alright, let's ignore the manga then. :Anyhow, the game is not simply toned down to the three final battles. Everything related to the mask from the start of the game is attributed to "Majora's Mask". Yes, the mask has a mind of its own and has corrupting influence, but nothing implicates that this comes from someone called Majora and not from the mask itself. Throughout the game, it is never said that "Majoras dark powers are horrible" or something the like, it always says stuff like "The power of the mask made him do it"/"the troubles caused by Majora's Mask were so great"/"no one really knows the true nature of the mask's power" etc. :Ultimately, yes, it boils down to the mask being an object. However, instead of an inanimate object it has sentience. The mask has - by whatever means the tribe used - been turned into a being, a being called Majora's Mask. It was inanimate, and at the end of the game it is again, but over the cause of the game, the character is the mask and not Majora. :And after Majora's Mask is defeated, the mask transforms into Incarnation and Wrath. Many bosses in game have different phases, that doesn't mean they cannot be the same character. It simply evolves. Even if it is named after Majora, this doesn't indicate that Majora itself is at play. --Grizzhly (talk) 02:20, December 17, 2017 (UTC) People refer to it as Majora's Mask, becaue that's the form it's taken and starts off as; a mask. Nobody except the Anicent Ones knows the true nature behind that mask. We've seen Majora evolve later into two different forms that carry on the name Majora. This isn't just a matter of a boss battle doing a different phase, this is Majora itself taking on an entirely new form. ShockwaveDude120 (talk) 02:32, December 17, 2017 (UTC) :We don't know that. We know for sure that the mask takes a new form. Saying that Majora takes a new form is only speculation. --Grizzhly (talk) 02:38, December 17, 2017 (UTC) Except we do know. I repeat, the fact that the name, Majora, carries over tells us that this is indeed the case. Also, it's not the mask that's causing all the events, but the deity that's possessing it. Because once it's beaten, the mask is left being an inanimate object, like you had previously stated. ShockwaveDude120 (talk) 02:46, December 17, 2017 (UTC) Also, keep in mind that I'm not trying to start any kind of fight here. I'm keeping this as civil as possible. ShockwaveDude120 (talk) 02:47, December 17, 2017 (UTC) :But we simply don't know whether it is a deity and even if it is, we don't know if that deity is Majora. We only know that the mask emits some dark and corrupting power after having been used in a ritual by a group of people. Attributing the power to some Majora only because of the mask's name name is a stretch that is unneccessary in my opinion. :The Mask has some dark powers and sentience but that doesn't mean that some being is pulling the strings. I always interpreted the situation so that the Mask gains powers/sentience and loses it after the battle/defeat. That is, at least, the situation I see given in the game. :I haven't taken any offence during the discussion. We happen to have different opinions on the matter but we're only having a discussion here, there's nothing wrong with that. At no point did I experience you to be agressive or insulting. If anything I've said seems insulting to you, then I apologize. English is not my native language. :By the way, I've asked some of the admins to give their view on the situation, because it seems that neither of us can convince the other. Maybe they can shed some light on the situation. --Grizzhly (talk) 02:57, December 17, 2017 (UTC) If the mask possesses sentience and is being influeneced by some kind of evil source, then it is clear that there is indeed some kind of deity inhabiting it. I doubt that the mask itself is suddenly gaining power to the point that it becomes sentient, especially since it was established that the mask always had that power for some time. And no, you didn't offend me in any way. It's just that I saw you posting on admins' walls adressing our points as "arguments being thrown back and forth". But all is good, nonetheless. With that said though, I'll leave my points here then and wait for more users to shed light on the topic then. I appreciate that you asked others for their thoughts, btw. ShockwaveDude120 (talk) 03:12, December 17, 2017 (UTC) :I think this article should just be called Majora's Mask. That is what it's referred to officially. Wikification (talk) 11:41, January 11, 2018 (UTC) Lovecraftian Horror Can someone add Lovecraftian horror to Majora? He fits the category perfectly